


The Truth about Supergirl

by SansryaFangirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Identity Reveal, Lena Luthor Doesn't Know Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Relationship healing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 01:19:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14581788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansryaFangirl/pseuds/SansryaFangirl
Summary: Kara doesn't hesitate in 3x17. Lena reelsshort oneshot after seeing the episode.





	The Truth about Supergirl

Lena awaited her fate like a woman on trial. Supergirl and Alex then confronted her alone before setting off to the alternate dimension.

"Listen, Lena. We need to know everything you know." Said Alex.

"No more secrets." Supergirl agreed. _God, the nerve of the woman._

Lena scoffed. "Oh you don't like secrets, huh. You kidding me? Tell me your real name then! It can't just be "Supergirl." 

Alex quipped, "Yes it is. Her parents were unimaginative." Lena glared at her.

"Stop it Alex!" Supergirl breathed in. "Look Lena.....alright, you're right. About all of it. I have no right to be angry with you unless we both are completely honest. My name is Kara. Kara Zor-EL."

Lena began putting the pieces together.

"Any relation to...?"

"Yes, Kal El, my cousin. I was sent to this planet to protect him. Then I was taken in by a family..." She looked at Alex. "Named the Danvers." _Öh god....Kara?_

"K-Kara? Kara Danvers? You're....you're Supergirl?"

Of course. Everything made perfect sense now. She constantly noted similarities between the two women, having a theory that Kara might be somehow a clone or twin sister. She thought she had had enough of friends turning out to really have secret alien ancestry but she was apparently wrong. Kara now that she realized it, hadn't been great at hiding her identity. If Lena wasn't so stubborn and blind, if she didn't insist on separating them in order to have three friends, not two, she could have instantly put it together. So stupid. Of course a Luthor has to be the last one in the dark.

Kara seemed to brace herself, expecting Lena to lash out...but she wasn't. She had no idea why but she was not angry with her best friend for lying for two straight years. After all, how many lives had she saved during that time period, and even before that when Lena as a young businesswoman saw the "Blonde hero" on TV for the first time. She blushed at the memory, remembering that as the first time she had begun developing a small crush on the alien.

 

"W-Why didn't you just tell me? I would have....done things differently. I would have-" Lena began.

"Fear. Fear of the way you're looking at me right now. The longer I took, the harder it got, until I fully believed you finding out like this would result in me losing my friend! As Kara, as Supergirl, I had your back so many times, because I believe in you. You aren't your family. I know that. I'm sorry for making you think I didn't. The DEO had an entire Kryptonite battle suit and Kal El was basically going to war with us over that. Nobody's hands are clean.

I never, ever, wanted to lie to you. Not if I felt I had any other options. You're one of my best friends, Lena. I understand if you don't feel the same." Kara said.

Alex spoke up, "You want to hate anyone, hate me, Lena. I am the one constantly pushing her to safeguard her identity. This wasn't personal, this was about Kara's protection. I'm sure you want to protect her too. You're my friend too, and I chose to lie to you as well."

Lena stared at her, then turned away, letting all the information sink in.

"Your right....Kara's a hero. I had no right to demand her identity like that. But now that I know the truth, I can start being a better friend, ok?"

Kara's eyes started to leak. "No need. I love you. Too much to be mad forever. Come here." Then she calmly and gently wrapped her strong arms around the ravenhead. Lena sniffled and wiped her nose on Kara's suit. 

"....Love you too." _More than anything. More than you can ever know._

 


End file.
